Kelsie's fanfic
by MoltresTheAnimeGirl
Summary: My friend Kelsie asked me to write her a fanfic, so I did. I hope you love it Kels :3 Reviews would be appreciated as usual


Kelsie was more or less known as the most loved teacher Rustboro City's Pokemon Trainer School had ever seen. The children loved her so much because she was wise, compassionate, and showed a massive love for Pokemon. Kelsie had been born and raised in Cerulean City, in Kanto. She had moved to Rustboro when she had completed her Pokemon journey at the age of 16. She had never been very interested in winning badges, she just loved being around Pokemon. At the age of 10 her father, who had worked closely with Professor Oak in Pallet Town, had given her a tiny, female Eevee that she had named Amber, after one of her best friends. They had travelled around Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, growing stronger together, before they settled in Rustboro. Kelsie was small, about 5 foot tall with long, dark hair and friendly light blue eyes framed with glasses.

Now even though previous teachers at the school had been called by their last names, Kelsie insisted that the students call her by her first name.

"Kelsie, Kelsie, look what I caught!" came a cry from behind her. Kelsie turned to see 8 year old Matthew running towards her with a Pokemon in his arms, his blue hair bouncing everywhere and his green eyes sparkling. It was a raccoon looking Pokemon, brown and white spikey fur with a black mask around its eyes. The Pokemon was called a Zizagoon, and was quite common in places such as Petalburg Woods.

"Aw great work Matty," she praised, smiling down at the little boy.

"Well I have a Makuhita," piped up another voice. Next to Kelsie stood a blonde haired, blue eyed 9 year old girl by the name of Beth.

"Nuh uh, Makuhita don't appear near here, everyone knows that," Matthew retaliated.

"Yeah but Elyssa who lives next to the gym wanted a Slakoth, so I traded mine for her Makuhita," Beth said smugly, "and now I challenge you to a battle!"

"You're on!" Matthew cried, "we'll show her, won't we Bandit?" The Zigzagoon in his arms chattered excitedly.

"These kids," Kelsie murmured to herself, smiling and shaking her head. Matt and Beth ran over to the field drawn on the ground next to the classroom where the kids practised their battling.

"Come on out, Makit!" Beth called, throwing a ball onto the field. It was half red, half white, with a ring of silver around it with a small button on one side, called a pokeball. It burst open with a flash of white light to reveal a small, round, yellow Pokemon that stood on 2 feet.

"Makuhita!" it cried, waving its black hands.

"We'll show her, won't we Bandit?" Matthew said excitedly. His Zigzagoon bounded onto the battle field and let out a cry of its own.

"Alright Bandit use Quick Attack!" The Zigzagoon bounded forward so quickly it was merely a brown and cream coloured blur.

"Use Arm Thrust, Makit," Beth said calmly. Kelsie watched the fighting type Pokemon hit Zigzagoon 3 times in quick succession. She was very aware that Beth had the upper hand. Makit had obviously had prior training, while Bandit had none, not to mention the fact that a normal type Pokemon like Zigzagoon is weak against a fighting type. Matthew's Pokemon was sprawled on the ground, it struggled slowly to its feet.

"Use Vital Throw now, Makit, finish him off!" Beth shouted. Her Pokemon darted towards the Zigzagoon and before it could move, Makit had picked him up, spun him around and thrown him back onto the ground. Bandit had fainted.

"Aww Bandit," Matthew whispered, kneeling beside his fainted Pokemon. He pulled the Zigzagoon onto his lap and cradled it in his arms. Tears dripped onto its fur. Kelsie knelt beside Matthew.

"Hey buddy, don't be upset. Everyone loses at some point. What you need to do is learn from your mistakes, and move on. Each win makes you stronger, that's true, but each loss does too," she whispered to the distraught boy. Matthew wiped his eyes and looked up at his teacher. Bandit had opened its eyes and licked his cheek affectionately.

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" he asked. Kelsie shook her head.

"You see, you just caught Bandit, and you already care about him. It looks like he cares about you too. Don't be sad that you lost, be happy that you had the chance to battle with your partner."

This is why Kelsie was the most loved teacher at the Trainer School. Matthew and Beth became good friends. One day Matt even managed to beat her, although if you ask Beth, she'll just tell you she let him win.


End file.
